This study is designed to evaluate the effects of MENT, a synthetic and potent androgen, on LH pulsatility in normal men. MENT will be given as an infusion over 6 hours and the effects will be compared to a replacement dose of testosterone alone. MENT is a candidate for clinical use as an androgen supplement.